


Hail, Sigrid Queen

by shallowness



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Three ways Sigrid became queen.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hail, Sigrid Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Triple fill for the prompt ‘lotr, sigrid, queen!sigrid’ at the Three Sentence Ficathon 2021.

When the midwife handed Bard his firstborn, and he breathed out her name, 'Sigrid', he hoped for a brighter future for her. A few hours later, he held this little scrap of life knowing she would be his only child and he her only parent. He could not have imagined, standing there in Laketown, grief and joy mingled in his breast, that in many years’ time, he would leave Dale safe under her rule.

When the news came that Bain had fallen, Bard's vision grew dim and he withdrew; it was his eldest daughter who straightened up her head first and gave the orders that he could not utter, who spoke to her father gently until he came back to them. She did not break out weeping until she was alone with her sister. The people did not forget what she had done for them in that hour of loss and confusion, and stood ready to obey their new Queen when her father eventually followed his son and fathers.

When Fíli, sister-son of Thorin Oakenshield, was made King under the Mountain, his wife Sigrid, daughter of Bard of Dale, became his Queen. No Dwarf thought her shoulders too frail to help bear some of her husband's burdens that day, as perhaps some had upon the occasion of their wedding. As their princess, Sigrid had shown herself worthy of all the honour their finest craftsmen could bestow upon her, for all the gold and jewels she was adorned with told a tale that any Dwarf could read.


End file.
